Colin Girouard
Colin Girouard is a stupid little pillsbury doughboy who thought this would be a neat idea. He was wrong. Description Colin Girouard's current body was born on May 5th, 2004, or the 5th of May, 2004 if you're international and you don't like using the concise, nice way to say dates. Even though Colin's current body was born 15 years ago, he has been a force of nature for eons, not days. Colin takes the appearance of an annoying little white twat who never knows how to act like an actual human being, to the point where we don't know if he is actually trying to make an effort to fit in. Colin has brown hair, with slight grey at the roots, signifying the end of an era. His eye colour is the same palette as the swamp in the shrek movies, and they have been observed to cause extreme aggression to anybody stares directly into them. History Colin Girouard has had a very strange childhood. For starters, Colin was born at a very young age, which caused him to develop a very disturbing personality. It was also during his infancy to develop a love for "Spider-Man", or as the infant called him, "Dadawa". Nothing significant would happen to Colin until he fell down a rocky hill after getting launched through a trampoline net at the age of three. This event did not appear to injure Colin physically, but it could have led to him developing his awful sense of humor due to him hitting his head too hard. His head injury also could of made him a "Star Wars" fan. Either that, or just hanging around his cousin, who was already a fan. Nevertheless, he started to love it, thought Darth Vader was the coolest, and that almost all the movies are at least watchable, except for this monstrosity. At the age of five, Colin began attending Nelson Rural School, which would haunt him for the years to come. In Kindergarten, he did some pretty awful, and stupid things there, like peeing on the playground, and silently roaming the school stalking his brother, but there were other times were that just made him vengeful, like that time he got stuck in a ladder. Granted, you have to be a pretty idiotic five year old to get stuck in a ladder, but getting detention for it is a bit much a tiny child. It was also around this time that Colin was exposed to "Dragon Ball Z" which was the only anime that he got the slightest enjoyment from. Anything else bored him, which is still really easy to do. Eventually Colin would graduate Kindergarten! So, now that he got through the first year, the rest wouldn't be so bad, hmm? Yes, it would. Colin was an absolute brainlet that somehow still had good grades, which infuriated him because half the time he had no idea what was going on. In fact, it got to the point where he thought he was in Special Ed. For the next few years nothing would happen. It was basically The Great Depression except that no one was sad or poor, just boring. It was like that until grade seven, where Colin's sense of humor went straight down the drain. What do i mean by that? Well, it was darker than "Vantablack". In fact, i couldn't even legally state these jokes. Just know that for a few years, Colin's humor was complete "T R A S H". After a couple of years, Colin's humor wasn't edgy anymore, instead, it was just incredibly unfunny. For example, he thinks that this is hilarious. While it clearly isn't, you should just go along with it so you don't hurt his super sensitive feelings. Grades eight and seven were when Colin's more recent tastes came. He started to really get into "Fallout", "The Elder Scrolls", and "Troll 2". It was also around this time that Colin became invested into "Dungeons and Dragons" which quickly became his favourite obsession, and it still is to this day. If you couldn't tell by now, Colin's tastes are awful, and he should be banished from this realm. Now, in this current year, not much has changed for Colin. He is still doing well in life, and he '''thinks '''that he has a good life. The only difference is that he likes to torture himself with his new favourite song. Future Colin's future is looking pretty uneventful. It's likely somebody that he likes will die in his future, such as a close friend, or family member, but that remains to be seen. As for career paths, Colin is hoping to open a morgue with a crematorium so he can, and I quote, "See them bodies burn so I can live." This, of course, holds no significance, along with everything else that he says. In fact, i dislike this lad so much, that I'm putting a bounty on his head of 50 000 Iranian rials. Anyway, let's just hope he get's his future over with. Quotes "bruh." "You are wrong, you are blatantly incorrect." "Yes, I do know what ecstasy is." "Making a wiki about yourself is narcissistic as hell." "GET READY, GET SET, YOU'RE DIVIN' THE INTERNET!" "Mellohi is the best disc by far, mate." "Yeah man, that's weird. One time I went into the wood and i got mauled by a bear." See Also Colin's Interests Luc BoingDoing Allan Allen Aaron Allorn Alleyway Yes Cody Saunders WalterCategory:Introduction Category:Defining Events __NEWSECTIONLINK__